Actions Speak Louder than Words
by hoshi rene
Summary: Never tell Gaara that he does not show affection. He may do just that and more. Oneshot. Rated M just to be safe.


Actions Speak Louder than Word

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the lyrics used in this story. But fortunately for me I do own this fanfic.

Song used: "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off" by Panic at the Disco

Summary: Never tell Gaara that he does not show affection. He may do just that and more.

**Special thanks: Much love hugs and kisses goes to all of you who read and/or reviewed my first fanfic it brings a smile to my face. Even more love, kisses and hugs goes to Rinna-chan, thanks for giving me your honest opinion on this. If you haven't read any of Rinna-chan's stories I suggest you do. :-). All right, that's enough of me talking and on with the story.**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

"Pleaseee"

"No"

"And why the hell not" Sakura said as she glared at her boyfriend.

"I have work to do." The red headed male responded while looking at a paper in front of him. "Furthermore, I just don't wanna go out" he stated not noticing that Sakura's temple started to throb.

"Work, work, work, that's all you ever do lately. WAIT! What the hell do you mean you don't wanna? Are you telling me that you don't want to spend time with me" she demanded and proceeded to put her hand on her hips and tap her foot impatiently while waiting for his answer.

"Of course I want to spend time with you Sakura" Gaara said. He finally put the paper down and looked at her.

"Good! Then we'll go out tonight. We'll go to the Puppeteer, tonight is karaoke night. I can wait!" She exclaimed. _'It's been so long since we went out. If it was up to Gaara we would stay at home all the time'_ she thought.

"No"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?" She yelled

"Why can't we stay home?"

"Because, I want to go out!" She said. _'What the hell is wrong with him? It's like he doesn't want to be seen out with me in public.'_ She paused at that thought. _'It makes sense. He never wants to go out with me. When we do go out he doesn't want to hold my hand or show any love. It's like we are complete strangers in public.'_

_'Uh oh. I don't like that look' _Gaara thought. He just watched her whole demeanor change from pissed off to hurt in 2 seconds. _'What the hell is she thinking about?' _He wonders

"Is that it Gaara, are you ashamed to be out with me in public" she said softly as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"No!" He jumped out of his chair and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Kura. I'm not ashamed to be with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He declared and starts to wipe the tears that had started to fall.

"Well, you don't act like it. I need more than words, I want actions to."

"Hn, it's just all too troublesome." Being around Shikamaru to certainly has rubbed off on Gaara.

Suddenly Sakura pushed him away from her and sent a death glare to him. Clearly what he just said was not what she wanted to hear. Tears were no longer in her eyes. In fact, if looks could kill Gaara would have been dead already.

"Since you seem to be unwilling to show and give me the affection I want, then maybe I should find someone else who will."

"WHAT!" Gaara was surprised to actually hear her say that.

"You heard me. I'm going out tonight, whether it's with or without you." She stated and gathered her purse. As she proceeded to walk out the door, she stopped turned back around and stood in front of Gaara once more. She stared at him looking deeply into his jade eyes. Then she stuck her tongue out and kicked him in his shin.

"Ouch. What the fuck was that for?" He demanded, grabbing his knee in pain.

"Humph" she turned around and walked out of the office with head held high.

_'Damn it' _he thought. Today just did not seem to be going right at all.

_'How the hell is it possible that me being only 19 years old can scare men over 3 times my age, but when it comes to one petite pink haired emerald eyes 19 year old female woman. I'm scared shitless.'_ He walked to his chair and thinks more about his relationship with Sakura.

Things have been good for them. They have been together since they were in junior high and he knew that she was the one from him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He even told her as much, when they graduated from high school, but both had decided to wait until Sakura graduate from college. Although he hasn't proposed to her yet, he just assumed that she didn't like public displays of affection. He knew that his Kura deserved the best in life and that she should have whatever her heart desires. She has been a true supporter and companion to him, especially with the way she had been there for him when he took over his father's company, after his father had died. He being the CEO of Suna, the top leading company in oil and gas operations, has definitely put a strain on their relationship. When he did have a day off all he wanted to do was stay at home with her.

"Damn it, she's right. All we ever do is stay at home" he said out loud.

Leaning back in his chair, he starts to massage his temples, and begins to think of a way to get her to forgive him tonight. Because he knew that if he didn't he would definitely be sleeping alone.

_'So she wants affection, not just words but actions as well. Hmm.'_ He thought.

_'How the hell am I suppose to do that.' _He leans forward on his desk and takes a look around his office, when his eyes landed on something.

"That's it!" He smirks and picks up his phone to call his brother.

"What's up Gaara?"

"I need a favor"

Silence

"Who is this and what have you done with my brother. Gaara would never ask me for a favor." Kankuro ranted on.

"If you don't shut up with all of your nonsense I'm gonna put my foot so far up your ass that you won't be able to walk for weeks. Then I'll have Temari beat you senselessly until you're unconscious."

"Yup this is Gaara." Kankuro laughed knowing only Gaara can threaten him like that. "So what your favor"

Gaara then proceeds to tell Kankuro his plans.

"Alright Gaara, I'll have everything set up tonight see you later"

Gaara gathers his things and leaves his office

_'Sakura you have no idea of what you're in store for.'_

**************************with Sakura**********************************

_'Damn him'_ Sakura thought as she waited for the elevator to let her off.

_**Bing.**_

"Finally" she said as the elevator doors opened and she stormed off. Not paying attention to where she was going. She crashed into someone.

"Someone must have really pissed you off for you to not watch where you're going, huh Sakura."

Sakura decided to look up and saw her sister and one of her best friends Temari in front of her. Tears immediately came to her eyes once again.

"MARI!" She threw her arms around Temari and began to cry in her bosom.

"There, there tell Mari all about it"

Temari starts to lead Sakura out of the office building and takes her to the cafe that was across the street, while Sakura tells Temari about what happen between her and Gaara.

_'The poor dear is starting to break from not beings able to see him as much.'_ Temari knew that if she was in the same situation as Sakura, she would have cracked a long time ago from not being able to see Shikamaru.

"So I told him that since he seemed to be unwilling to show me the affection I want then maybe I should find someone else who will. But I don't want anyone else Mari. I just want Panda to notice me sometimes. I know he has a lot of responsibilities, but when will there be some time for us." Sakura rambled on.

"It's gonna be ok, Kura. My little brother just needs to be reminded of what a good girl he has."

"Well I don't think I'm so good now." Sakura whispered.

"Why is that?"

"Because after I told him that I was going out whether it is with or without him I kicked him in his shin."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you actually kicked him."

"Yes" she blushed

"Well, maybe this will be good for your relationship. If you go out tonight."

"WHAT!" she shouted

"Just hear me out." Sakura settles down and nods for Temari to continue. "Maybe you need to see if there is more out there. I'm not telling you to cheat on Gaara. Just flirt a little and explore your options. Perhaps it will strengthen your relationship once you see how many losers are out there. If Gaara does come out, he can see that you do deserve better than what you are currently getting from him. And it will also show him that some other guy maybe willing to give you the care that you want. Do you understand what I'm trying to say" Temari asked

"Yes I do, and it makes a lot of sense." Sakura nodded

"Good. Now, how about we go shopping"

"Why?" Sakura groaned.

"Because we can piss Gaara off by running up his credit cards and you can get a new dress to make him jealous when he sees you tonight." She smirked

"How do you know he will be there?"

"Puh-lease, knowing him, the imagine of another guy trying to feel you up must be running through his mind and he will definitely want to be there to kill anyone who tries to do that." She laughed.

Sakura grinned at that. She stood up and held out her arm to Temari and the two women started on their journey to the mall

***************************that night************************************

"Sakura!" Two blondes raced towards her and smothered her in bear hugs

"Naruto, Ino. I. need. air"

"Sorry" they both released her from their grasps.

"You look pretty tonight Sakura." Naruto said

"Why thank you Naruto, but make sure you tell Hinata the same thing" she said to him. Naruto was like a brother to her and she loved him just as if he was her real brother.

"Yeah Forehead you look hot tonight, but not nearly as hot as I do." Ino said.

Sakura knew that Ino would make sure that she bragged about herself. But she also knew that Ino compliment was well appreciated. It had taken her and Temari most of the afternoon to find her outfit. It may have been a simple black dress, but it hugged all of her recently acquired curves. She had the perfect coke bottle figure. The tube top showed just enough cleavage and the end of the dress showed a lot of her well toned legs. She could see many single males land their gaze on her and each and every one of them was drooling.

"Come on Forehead. Let's go to our table. My baby sat us two tables away from the stage. So we get to see all of the good, the bad, the ugly and the extremely horrible." Ino said as she grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to their table. She sees that Hinata, Temari and Shikamaru are already there. Sakura noticed that the table had all of her favorite appetizers.

'_Why Kankuro does have all of my favorites out. How did he even know that I was going to be here tonight?'_ She thought. Her stomach starts to growl and decides to push her thoughts aside and dig in.

"Well Forehead, it's about time you decided to join us. I was beginning to worry that your social life was going down the drain."

"Shut it Pig." Sakura snapped at her. Deep down inside Sakura knew that Ino was right. Ever since she had graduated from high school she has been completely focused on her studies and work. The free time that she did have she would usually spend it with Gaara. Now that she was on winter break from school, her nights were free and she wanted to make up for lost time.

"Hey, hey, hey, what is with the sad face? No one should be sad in my club." A familiar voice said.

"Hey Kanky" Sakura said

"Now why are you sad, when you are sitting in the hottest club in all of Suna?" He boasted

"Wow, ego much" Ino said as she got out of her seat, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Mmmmm. I have an even bigger one for you later." He sneered.

"Pervert" Sakura, Temari and Naruto yelled, while Hinata blushed profusely and Shikamaru just shrugged.

"Whatever. Anyways food and drinks are on the house. I have to go and get some things done. I'll see you later" Kankuro said as he walked to meet Gaara backstage. As he left Sakura notice that half of the spacious dance floor was used for the stage and karaoke monitors.

****************************One hour later****************************

'_So it has already been one hour and still no Gaara_.' She thought. She was enjoying herself with her friends. They ate, drank, talked, joked, dance and even laughed at some of the performances, but she wondered if Gaara would show up.

"Okay everyone let's give Karin another round of applause for her horrible attempt at 'Don't'cha' by the Pussycat Dolls." Kankuro said

Crickets start to chirp

"Rude bastards" Karin stormed off stage.

"Alright now for our next performer, everyone give a warm welcome to Gaara"

"WHAT!" Naruto and Ino shouted

Sakura started choking on her drink. She turned her head towards the stage and sure enough Gaara was there. He walked onto the stage with his guitar strapped behind him.

"GAARA'S GONNA SING! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Naruto continued yelling

"Shh. He's gonna speak" Temari said

"I would like to dedicate this song to any guy foolish enough to approach my girlfriend Sakura Haruno. She is the girl in the sexy black dress with the pink hair, emerald eyes sitting two tables away from the stage. If anyone of you dare to attempt to go near her not only will you be killed be me, but you will be turned down by her, because I'm all she thinks about."

All jaws dropped at Gaara's announcement.

Gaara brings his guitar to the front and begins to play.

"WHAT THE HELL! GAARA CAN PLAY THE GUITAR TOO!" Naruto and Ino shouted even louder than before.

He looks at Sakura, smirks at her, and starts to sing:

**Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  Then think of what you did And how I hope to God he was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin. I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you have me Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off? (Let's pick up, pick up)  Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick. I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention. Now let's not get selfish Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?  Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  Dance to this beat Dance to this beat Dance to this beat  Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster  I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you have me Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  So testosterone boys and harlequin girls Dance to this beat So testosterone boys and harlequin girls Dance to this beat And hold a lover close Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster**

Gaara plays the last few notes of the song and looks at Sakura again.

"Sakura Haruno. I love you. Will you marry me?" Gaara asked.

He walks off the stage and towards her table. He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a pink velvet box. He opens it up and she sees the most beautiful ring sitting in the center.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She knew it must have taken a lot for him to make that display of love for her.

"Hell Yes!" She jumped out of her seat and runs into his arms. She looks up into his eyes, while he leans down to kiss her fervently in front of everyone.

All the girls cooed

All the boys looked afraid, because of the way their girlfriends were glaring at them.

"So was that proof enough for you" he whispered in her ear

"Hmm. I don't know. I think I need more of a display of it at home, since you have more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch and definitely a better fuck than any other guy." She leered and walks towards the exit.

_'Maybe showing public displays of affection aren't so bad, if it gets me this kind of reward.'_ Gaara thought and follows her out of the door.

*********************************************************************

**Hooray! I'm done. So let me know what you think. Reviews, comments and constructive criticism are accepted and appreciated**

_**Love, live life, proceed, progress**_

_**Hoshi-rene **_


End file.
